Thrór
Thrór was a King of Dúrin's Folk, the father Thráin, the grandfather of Thorin , and the great-grandfather of Fíli and Kíli. He ruled under the Lonely Mountain from TA 2689 to TA 2890, when the dragon Smaug took over and stole his kingdom. He tried to reclaim the lost Dwarven city of Moria, but as the Orcs got to the kingdom and the Battle of Azanulbizar had begun. Thrór fought bravely, but was killed and beheaded by Azog, which caused his son Thráin to be driven mad by grief and left the battle to be captured by the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. Biography King under the Mountain After a great Cold-drake killed both his father and brother Frór, the remaining brothers Thrór and Grór led their people away from the Grey Mountains. As Dáin's heir, Thrór led many Dwarves back to Erebor, the Lonely Mountain where he became King under the Mountain, a title held earlier by his ancestor, Thórin the First. Grór continued east with a great following of Dúrin's Folk to the Iron Hills, where he founded his own realm. At Erebor, Thrór and his people re-established the Kingdom under the Mountain and became very prosperous. In TA 2735, while the dwarven population began to increase with more male and female Dwarves, he would later marry a dwarven woman named Cori and give birth to a son, naming him Thráin the Second, who would marry Frís then give birth to Thórin, Frérin, and Dís. When the Arkenstone was found by a dwarven miner named Balfor, Thrór named it the King's Jewel and took it as sign for his right to rule for him and his family. During his lifetime as King under the Mountain, Thrór and his people gained the friendship of the Northrons of Rhovanion, the Silvan Elves of Mirkwood, and the Stoor Hobbits. Together, all these races built the great vast city of Dale and had much trade of goods, beautiful trinkets, and weapons. The Dwarves of Erebor also had much traffic of ores with their kinsman in the Iron Hills and the region had peace and prosperity for many years, but in the year TA 2880, their prosperity ended when the dragon Smaug heard of the wealth of Thrór and his people. He flew south from the Ered Mithrin and sacked the Lonely Mountain, killing many dwarves. From the destruction many escaped, the last of them being Thrór and his son Thráin managed to reach the hidden Back Door while his wife and daughter-in-law were perished. With a small company of kin and faithful followers they made a great wandering southward, until they reached the hills of Dunland. On a Mid-year's Day under a broad crescent moon, Thrór created his map of the Lonely Mountain and the Desolation of the Dragon. In addition to the readily visible features on the map, Thrór added the details about the hidden Back Door into the Mountain, written in Moon-letters for secrecy. Death Ten years later, Thrór and his son rallied a legion of 15,000 Longbeards, 13,000 Firebeards, 12,000 Broadbeams, 11,000 Ironfists, 8000 Stiffbeards, 7000 Blacklocks, and 6000 Stonefoots to reclaim their ancestral realm in Moria. However, they soon discovered that on the western slopes above, more than 70,000 Gundabad Orcs+20,000 Gundabad Wargs, 50,000 Guldur Orcs, 30,000 Forest Goblins, and 10,000 Deep Goblins had already gotten their first. Before going into battle, Thrór gave his son Thráin one of the Seven Rings of the Dwarves incase if he was slain. When Azog emerged from the inner gate and managed to kill Náin in single combat, Thrór witnessed his death, and engaged the Pale Orc in a duel to avenge his nephew. However, Azog bested him and managed to decapitate Thrór. Thrór was witnessed by both Thráin and Thórin. Category:Dwarves of Erebor‎ Category:Kings of Dúrin's Folk Category:Kings of Erebor Category:Longbeards Category:Males